Second journal of many to come
by Cleothepanda
Summary: The second journal is here. For those who haven't read the first one.. Who cares? You can enjoy this one anyway. Disclaimer: I do not own anything but myself.


"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Narrator's thoughts_

" **Powerful being speaking"**

' **Powerful being thinking'**

 _Congratulations! You found another journal, hurray! This particular journal is about my adventure in the school going by the name Yokai Academy. This is my second journal, if you found the first before finding this yay for you, however you are not going to be finding them in order all the time I'd reckon. In truth I have no idea since they will all be sent to different places, well enough of my rambling let the adventure… Begin!_

I looked outside the window to see a bunch of houses streak by as I was pondering how it would be at Yokai Academy.

'Well if anything this should definitely be interesting, and possibly fun.'

When I had finished deciding which dimension and branch I wanted to visit first I then went back into the 'mysterious room.'

 _As I will henceforth call it until I think up a more suitable name._

In the mysterious room I found a letter, specifically a letter addressed to me from the strange guy who gave me my powers. The letter told me about a few capabilities to my powers, however since the abilities of the current D-I, _short for darkness-incarnate,_ were always fundamentally different from the former one they were mere possibilities and no more.

Though the letter did tell me how to call upon the darkness itself to help me when in need. It even told me how to summon minions, though only minor ones. When I was done reading the letter I practiced using the darkness a little bit since I found out that the mysterious room could regenerate any damage made to it, because it was basically a living being made of darkness.

When I finally had a basic understanding of my powers I decided to go to the aforementioned dimension hoping to at least land myself in one fight, considering the dimension I decided to visit it was very likely, unless I decided to let canon play out. _Pfffft…. yeah right._

So I opened the door that had the R+V plaque beside it and was immediately sucked in faster then I could say cookie. When I eventually opened my eyes I was at a very familiar looking busstop with a very familiar looking bus beside me. The bus driver looked at me and asked,

" **Are you gonna get in or not? Oh, and before you ask, I know what you are and the Headmaster would probably like to greet you."**

I was left a little bit stunned by his words, however it only lasted a short while until I remembered what the strange guy told me.

 _Or rather the way I interpret it, that is._

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **You will meet a lot of creatures that belong to the dark, they may be friendly or hostile. You can choose to either help them or condemn them, whichever you feel is right. However some might be grateful to you in some way and it might be useful to you later on."**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

Once I had finished remembering what he told me I came to a conclusion.

'Considering that he knew that I was gonna arrive here it must mean he is one of the dark, that could come in very handy indeed, especially when you put the nature of the school into the equation.'

I quickly stepped on the bus once I was done mentally debating on what the best path to take would be. Once I had taken a seat my mind quickly faded out of reality and I started daydreaming.

After a while the bus stopped which shook me out of my daydream. The doors opened and a pretty normal looking guy stepped in. Of course I quickly knew that he was more then normal since he was going to Yokai Academy. Once I had examined him a little it clicked in my head and I remembered who he was.

'That's Tsukune! Okay now to figure out which season it is.'

He didn't seem that nervous even though my attire was pretty odd and in some cases fear-inducing, but that was only when I wanted it to be, right then it was merely strange and cool to most people.

He quickly noticed me sitting in the far back of the bus and started walking towards me. When he had taken the seat beside me, on the other side of the bus, he offered me his hand with a pretty friendly but cautious smile on his face and said,

"Hi! My name is Tsukune Aono nice to meet you, what's your name?"

"My name is Cleopas."

He looked a little bit surprised by something and quickly voiced his thoughts, or so I think.

"That's an odd name, and no last name? Only Cleopas?"

"I'd rather not tell you, or anyone for that matter, my last name."

He frowned a little at what I said but quickly recovered and gave me that friendly smile of his again. He then proceeded to ask me,

"Are you new to Yokai Academy? I myself have gone here a whole year and it was an interesting experience."

I looked at him with my eyebrow raised, _though he couldn't see that._

'So he has already been here his first year… that means Kokoa should arrive this year or rather today. Yes, perfect, she will provide me with a fine first challenge.'

I grinned maliciously under my hood and then decided to answer him since he seemed to be getting uncomfortable with my lack of answer, and the fact he can't see my face, so he doesn't know my facial expression.

"Well this is my first year to Yokai Academy and I hope it'll be as fun as I think it'll be. Though I don't know anyone there and most people tend to either get afraid of me or just ignore me."

 _This was of course a lie considering I had never been in public since I got my powers, however my lie would prove to be very much true later on._

"Well I could be your friend and maybe I could even introduce you to my friends?" Tsukune says.

"Sure that sounds fine." I reply.

When I had answered him we both became quiet and I turned back to the window to continue to gaze out the window. Before I once again got lost in my daydreams I had one thought,

'This is going to be a lot more fun then I originally thought'

 _ **DarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarkness**_

I was once again awoken from my daydreaming by the bus stopping, but this time the bus driver spoke,

" **Well this is it, Yokai Academy, have fun and take care kid. This school can be pretty scary."**

Whilst he was talking I had already reached the door but before I stepped off I lessened the shadows around my mouth and gave him a very malicious grin with very sharp, sharklike teeth showing,

"I can be pretty scary myself."

If I didn't know any better I'd say he actually started lightly shaking but it had to be my imagination, either that or I'm scarier then I thought. After flashing him that malicious grin I quickly reinforced the shadows and stepped out of the bus before Tsukune got a chance to see what happened. Once I had stepped off the bus I looked around at the scenery.

"Well it certainly looks like an old horror movie yet at the same time it feels like home."

The sea that was before me was blood red and all the trees looked withered and dead, and yet it really did feel like home to me. It's probably because I'm DI, _Darkness-incarnate for those who forgot._ I spared a glance at Tsukune who now stood beside me and was looking at the scenery while having a nostalgic expression on his face.

"Well shall we get going?" I asked him. He seemed to snap out of whatever thought he was so entranced in and looked at me with an apologetic smile.

"Ah, sorry about that I was just thinking about my friends. I haven't seen them since before the summer break. Let's go then I will show the way."

He started walking towards the school. Apparently the only way to get there was through the very creepy looking forest. I started walking behind him at a pretty steady pace. After we had been walking in a pretty comfortable silence for a little bit, I heard a noise that was steadily getting louder. It kinda sounds like a… bike?

I quickly turned around just to suddenly feel very cold, before I could comprehend what happened I heard a sudden crash and two groans. When I checked to see what happened I saw what looked like Tsukune and a red haired girl, that looked very much familiar, about to kiss.

"Well Tsukune you certainly work fast, I'll give you two some alone time."

It was really only an excuse because I wanted some time alone so that I could think and since I had already remembered that it was Kokoa, and I know how that one ended, I decided to just quickly make my escape. When I no longer had them in sight I started to think about what that weird feeling was that I felt when Kokoa hit us.

'Could this be the feeling of something passing through you? Hm… I should probably remember it.'

 _Let me tell you guys about, what I would call, my most useful ability. I like to call it, Untouchable. Very cliché, right? Well anyway as I was saying, my ability makes me invulnerable to most attacks unless the one attacking has at least novice level understanding of how to use light in their attacks._

 _However I can choose to turn it off and because of my very much terrible memory I might forget I have it on/off which can lead to either awkward or dumb situations. Then again being able to turn it off helps if I'd like to spar, fight fairly (like I'd ever do that) or just feel like it. The reason I felt the need to call it, Untouchable, is because it just felt right, you know? Well anyways back to my story._

When I had finished scheming like I usually do _(Hehehe)_ I decided it was time to continue walking towards the school. When I arrived I was greeted by a very… peculiar sight. A bunch of girls were carrying this pink haired girl into the school whilst they were chanting something I couldn't hear. When I looked in the direction they seemed to have come from, I saw Tsukune trampled. There was also a little girl in a witch's costume, a teal haired girl that seemed to be pretty well endowed and a purple haired girl with an altered version of the school uniform. I decided to walk up to my only friend at the school and ask him what happened. When I approached him he quickly noticed me and said hello.

"Sup Tsukune! What happened here? Looks like you were trampled by the horde of girls I saw carry that pink haired girl."

"Yeah that was my friend Moka they apparently see her as some kind of godde-"

He didn't get to say anything else before all three girls surrounded him and bombarded me with questions. After Tsukune had managed to calm them down he told them to go one at a time with the questions. The little girl started with her questions.

"How do you know Tsukune, and are you planning to hurt him somehow?"

This seemed to be the main questions they wanted to ask since the other two leaned in closer to make sure they heard my answer.

"Don't worry, I met Tsukune on the bus here and no I have no intentions to hurt Tsukune in any way. My name is Cleopas by the way."

They seemed to relax a little because of my answer, however they still seemed a little bit cautious. That isn't too weird considering the nature of Yokai Academy. However the fact that they believed me that easily was a bad thing, I'd have to fix that. The next one to question me was the purple haired girl.

"Why are you not wearing the school uniform?"

Ah, she was very perceptive. You see a little side effect of Untouchable is that most people tend to ignore me and not notice any details about me until I approach them and start talking to them. It's how most people treat shadows. Unless it's a very weird shadow most people will automatically ignore that shadow. That's why Tsukune hadn't asked me the question before, because only very perceptive people _(Or paranoid people)_ were able to notice me, but they needed a whole other level of perceptiveness or paranoia to notice my attire or any other details.

"Well I'm a special case in ways I'd rather not tell you until I know I can trust you, besides you are not wearing the actual uniform either."

Their caution seemed to rise a few levels at that but I didn't really care. Lastly the teal haired one asked her question.

"Why did I not notice what you were wearing until Mizore pointed it out?"

'Ah, so the purple haired one is Mizore then.'

My memory is bad after all so I didn't quite remember their names. But I think the teal haired girls name might be… Kurumu? Yeah that sounded right.

"Well that is a part of my abilities and the same answer I gave to, Mizore was it?, I give to you."

Kurumu was apparently not satisfied and asked me one last question.

"What kind of monster are you?"

I raised my eyebrow under my hood, _which they can't see,_ and answered her with a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"I thought this school's number one rule was to never reveal your true form?"

She scoffed at that but seemed to have expected the answer. They still seemed very much cautious around me but they relaxed after the little interrogation was done. The fact that they didn't wonder how I knew about the rule when I just arrived was a bit troubling, but I let it go.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys but I have to run. Maybe next time we meet I'll even get your names."

Before they had time to register what I said I had already walked into the shadows. This ability is a very simple one, since it let's me travel through shadows. However the place I'm going to has to have a shadow as well or I can't go there. Though it doesn't matter how big the shadow is. When I finally stepped out of the shadows I found myself standing in front of the headmaster.

The Headmaster had a white robe that reminded me a lot of priest's robes. His hood was up and covered his eyes, but they were somehow glowing. Probably only the old 'glasses reflect light' trick. However he also had this unsettling grin plastered on his face but it didn't faze me too much.

" **Hello, So you are the new King. What is your name I wonder?"**

"My name is Cleopas, it's nice to finally meet you Headmaster. I have been waiting for this opportunity for quite some ti-"

Before I had ended my sentence I suddenly heard a very loud 'WHAAAAT' from somewhere in the school. Apparently the Headmaster noticed it too but he only waved it away and motioned for me to continue.

'Odd I feel like I should know who screamed, well whatever.'

"Where was I, right, I have looked forward to this meeting."

" **Oh? Is that so? Then that must mean you somehow know of me, correct?"**

"Indeed I have heard many stories about this dimension and most of them have baffled me. It is so fun to finally be here myself."

" **So are you here to sign up for school?"**

"Yes I am, all the fun seems to happen here after all. I believe it's centered around a certain boy, named Tsukune, and his friends. Am I correct?"

" **Quite so, yes indeed it is centered around him, probably because he is the only human that has attended this school for quite some time. You see I tried this experiment once before but it sadly failed, spectacularly. This time however it seems to have worked very well since he even has his own personal harem!"**

"Yes I agree on that. Most guys would probably be jealous of him for that. I couldn't really care less. Well it was nice talking to you Headmaster, do you mind if I take the rest of the day off and go train? I am still quite new to my powers and I think I'm gonna need them very soon."

" **I don't really mind just don't be late for the entrance ceremony tomorrow. That is what is really important. Oh and please don't destroy too many of the trees, they are a pain to grow back."**

"Well. I bid you farewell then Headmaster, and I'll make sure to not destroy that many trees."

Once we were done with pleasantries I stepped into the shadows once more and disappeared.

When I appeared from the shadows, I was in a clearing pretty far away from the school. I had picked this special clearing because it was so far away. That way I wouldn't be disturbed while training. Oh, and there would be less of a chance for me to destroy any trees.

"Well then which power should I start with?"

 _ **DarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarkness**_

I woke up from the very first rays of the sun. Considering that I liked dark places more, the rays of the sun bothered me. A lot more then anybody now that I was DI. Well that only worked in my favour since I liked it when I was early a lot more then when I'm late. I looked at the clock and saw that it said five am.

'Well atleast I'm not late. Better get up and started'

I jumped out of bed and started my morning routine which was a few sit-ups, followed by some push-ups. When I was done I decided to create some sandwiches with butter and ham on them. I literally created them out of darkness and yet they tasted just as good as the real deal. When I was done eating I opened my door and went outside. I walked past a lot of guys probably heading for the showers. Lucky me I can't get dirty since I'm DI. I even saw Tsukune but he didn't see me and I didn't feel like calling out to him, so I passed him too and then finally left the dorms.

When I left the dorms I saw that there weren't a lot of people out yet. It seemed like I was the only one done with my morning routines this early. But there is probably a very good explanation for that. I started walking towards the school once I was done observing my surroundings. I was the only one walking towards the school so early which was pretty relaxing considering the silence. I walked in silence for what felt like several hours before I finally reached the school gym where they were gonna hold the entrance ceremony.

I walked into the gym and observed my surroundings. There were a bunch of chairs that they had set up in rows in front of a little stage. I suddenly remembered what was going to happen later on so I decided to sit down beside the stage in the shadows where no one would notice me. I then leaned back towards the wall and closed my eyes to rest a little while.

I was awoken by an impressive amount of yokai being released from some kind of seal. I knew that it came from a seal considering that nothing else would be able to hold this much powerful yokai in check. The only race that has a yokai _(The Youkai's energy source is referred to as yokai)_ that feels as majestic as this one did are the vampires, or at least, that is what I speculated. It was pretty easy to find out what was going on. Moka had been released and was standing in front of two giants.

I grinned maliciously and launched myself towards one of the giants with my fist cocked back for a punch. There was quite a crowd standing around Moka and the two giants and everyone looked in my direction when they heard a sudden whoosh. They all stood stunned in silence when they saw a black blur smash into the giant on the right that happened to be a cyclops, and the cyclops flew through the wall and out onto the courtyard. Everybody looked back and saw me standing there and the only thing they could discern from my face was my malicious grin.

Before anyone could say anything about what just happened, I once again launched myself and punched the other giant. To my utter disappointment he was knocked out in that one punch just like the cyclops, and he landed beside the cyclops. My grin was wiped off my face and my mouth was hidden by shadows again as I turned back to the eventual ruckus that was about to break out. After about a minute most of the people in the crowd shouted out in disbelief and started asking what kind of monster I was.

 _You see the cyclops and the other ugly giant were A-class monsters. That is a very high rank within monster society only beaten by S or SS-class monsters. So it isn't that weird that they would demand to know what type of monster I am if I beat them that easily._

I was saved by Moka as she held a little speech about being immature or whatever. (I didn't really listen to her) Once she was done the teacher who had apparently been talking before the whole fight broke out, once again started talking, but I toned out the speech and went outside to get some fresh air. After the ceremony was done I tracked down Tsukune and the others to an abandoned part of the courtyard where they were having a heated discussion. I was just about to go say hi when suddenly Kokoa appeared and shouted something about killing Moka and that no one could stop her or something like that.

I started getting excited as I understood that this would be when I could finally test out my powers against a sparring partner. I wasn't planning to kill her since she is going to be part of Tsukune's harem after all. Only vampires and maybe very powerful Yokos would be able to fight me if I went all out, but they would only manage to fight me for a full minute before they would be obliterated. I will explain why in a later journal.

I summoned a small amount of shadows around my feet and ordered them to throw me towards Kokoa. I cocked my arm back for a punch just like before, however just as I was stretching my arm forwards for the actual punch it was intercepted by a big hammer. The hammer was sent flying together with the one holding it, which turned out to be Kokoa. After landing she quickly turned to me and asked,

"Who are you? And how dare you attack me?"

My answer to her question was a grin where my shark-like teeth were shown and my eyes started glowing eerily red.

"My name is Cleopas and you are my new sparring partner"

At the word sparring partner she gained an arrogant look and started examining me to see if I was worthy of her time. Whilst she was doing this I heard Tsukune call my name but I ignored him for now. The reason for my rudeness was quite simple. The number one rule in battle, never turn your back on your enemy, except for disrespecting purposes.

"If you really think you stand a chance against a vampire then I will show you why you should fear us"

I merely chuckled at this and answered her with an equal amount of arrogance in my voice which irritated her.

"I don't _think_ I stand a chance against vampires. I _**know**_ that they don't stand a chance against me."

After I said that Kokoa gained a furious expression and told her hammer to turn into a mace. I quickly dodged her initial strike and went for a roundhouse kick as she overextended her blow. My kick hit her in the middle of her spine and she was sent forwards, bouncing three times on the ground before she came to a skidding stop.

She got up quickly and didn't seem that hurt. It was because of the vampires super regeneration and super endurance. Without them her spine would have been snapped in half. She didn't look angry anymore she had now gained a cautious expression as she understood why I thought I could stand up to a vampire. She still thought I would lose, but she knew this was not gonna be as easy as she first thought. She told her mace to turn into a claymore and started swinging it with precision towards me.

 _Before this fight continues I need to tell those who don't know. Kokoa has a little bat that she can turn into anything she wants. Like, the living type of bat, but it's brown, it's round and can talk. This bat is also the main narrator for the actual show. Weird right? Back to the fight._

I dodged her strikes waiting for a good opportunity but realized I wouldn't get one. So I decided to use one of the four abilities the former DI told me about.

First of all I pushed her back with an invisible horde of shadows, I then started to gather visible shadows in between my two outstretched hands. Kokoa flew into a tree so she had trouble getting up. After a few seconds an orb of pure darkness, almost looking like the one I absorbed started to appear in between my hands. _For those who have yet to read my first journal, the orb is similar to a black hole, but it does not drag things towards it.._ Once it was fully created I held it towards Kokoa who had just managed to stand up on shaky legs and I shouted out the first ability that I ever used against an actual opponent.

" **Sphere of the Devil!"**

As I had shouted out the orb, or sphere rather, Started pulsating with darkness and speeded towards Kokoa. Kokoa merely had time to think one thing before she was hit.

'Shit'

" **Muhahahahahaha"**

 _Contrary to belief it was actually not me laughing there. A special side effect of this attack is that an evil laugh always appears right when the explosion does. Not even the former DI knew why. However, that is why he decided to name it the sphere of the devil._

When the dome of darkness that had appeared and swallowed up Kokoa, and some of the scenery finally dissipated, there was a huge crater and some of the trees around the crater had huge chunks blown out of them, it was a miracle that they could still stand up. However Kokoa merely had a few bruises on her but otherwise she was perfectly fine. I slowly walked up to Kokoa ignoring our spectators who were now standing there with gaping mouths not quite comprehending what just happened. Once I reached the crater I climbed down to where Kokoa was and kneeled down beside her.

"So, are you scared of me now or are you willing to become my sparring partner?"

Kokoa looked at me with determination, and a little bit of fear, with some respect mixed in and said to me,

"Please train me to be able to beat Moka!"

I merely smiled a genuine smile towards her and said,

"Of course, now how about we get you to the infirmary?"

I picked her up bridal style and noticed how her cheeks were dusted a light pink color. She pretended to be knocked out when she noticed that Tsukune and his harem were heading towards us. I used the shadows to jump out of the crater and landed in front of Tsukune who now had a somewhat scared expression on his face. The girls all looked tense and Moka seemed livid. I examined them all and then motioned for them to start talking. The first one to say anything was Moka.

"You better have not hurt Kokoa too badly"

I merely smirked an invisible smirk and told her gently.

"Don't worry, she is only a little bit bruised. No need to worry."

The next one that decided to speak was Yukari, she looked really scared and stuttered a bit at the start of her question.

"W-w-what are you?"

I knew they would ask that eventually however I still hadn't decided if I should tell them or not. In the end I decided that being honest with them would be the best.

"I am from another world. I will give you more details and answer more questions after I have gotten Kokoa to the infirmary."

All of them, even Kokoa, seemed to be quite surprised by my words _(though I only noticed Kokoa's reaction since I was carrying her)_ and Kurumu seemed very skeptical however they let it go for now and we walked in silence towards the infirmary.

 _ **DarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarkness**_

When we had gotten Kokoa checked in and she was laying in her bed, they once again confronted me about what happened. The first one to speak was Kurumu, she spoke with a lot of skepticism in her voice but that is to be expected. I mean would you believe someone who told you they were from another world?

"You said you are from another world right? What exactly do you mean by that?"

I sighed lightly knowing that explaining this is going to become quite boring since my story is a dull one, thus far at least.

"Well I mean it exactly as you think, I'm from a completely different dimension."

I decided to let them question me instead of me telling my whole story, maybe then I could leave out a few parts just for fun. The next one to speak was Yukari.

"But travel between other dimensions should be impossible!"

I looked at her with an inquisitive gaze, not that she knew that and asked her a question.

"Whoever told you something like that? There are several ways to travel between dimensions you just have to know how."

It looked like she was about to protest but before she could Mizore chose this as her time to speak.

"If there are several ways, why is it that nobody has found any of them yet?"

I was quite amused by her question because the answer is quite simple.

"If somebody were to find any of these, as I shall call, gateways then they would be instantly transported since they did not know what it is. So how would they be able to tell anyone?"

Mizore gained a contemplative look at that and decided to let the others continue the questioning. The fun part is that I was just bullshitting since it seemed like more fun. After Mizore's question Tsukune finally decided it was his time to question me.

"How long have you been in this dimension? How did you get here and, do you intend to hurt me or any of my friends?"

At the last question everybody tensed and almost glared at me, waiting for me to make a wrong move. I slightly frowned for a second but then gained a hidden smile before answering.

"To answer the questions in order, I arrived in this dimension a few minutes before I met you Tsukune, I got here by using my powers of inter-dimensional travel and as of right now, and as long as you don't give me a reason to, I have no plans to hurt you or any of your friends. The only reason I attacked Kokoa was because you guys were attacked by her and I wanted a sparring partner."

When I had finally stopped talking their faces showed that they were all thinking before they finally relaxed, apparently they decided to believe me.

After a moment of silence where everyone gathered their thoughts, bar me since I was daydreaming of other adventures I might be part of, Moka finally decided to share her thoughts with the rest of us.

"I have been wondering for a while now, I haven't heard of any kind of Yokai that could beat a vampire while using shadows, so _what are you_?"

Ah, the question I didn't really want to answer, the reason for my unwillingness to answer this question is because of this little fact. I do not know. Am I a human with superhuman powers? Or has my DNA completely changed so that I am my own race? I decided to go with the second option and answer her in the most annoying way I could.

"I'm one of a kind"

As I winked at her after saying this most of the girls rolled their eyes whilst all of them understood I was not gonna give them a real answer. When I was just about to ask if the questioning was done, Kokoa of all people decided to ask me something which kind of threw me off guard.

"Why would you need a sparring partner like me when you know that I'm weaker then you?"

My answer to this question was a visible grin which scared the others before I answered her question.

"Because I also know that there is no one stronger then me in this dimension and I feel like making you stronger."

Everybody looked at me with either scared looks or skeptical looks. After about 2 minutes of just staring we finally decided that the questioning was over.

"Well then as fun as it was to be questioned, I have some stuff to do. I will see you guys later, rest well Kokoa we are gonna spar the next time we meet."

After giving them my parting words I quickly melted into shadows before they had time to say anything else.

If only I'd known what my public antics would do to change this branch….

 _ **DarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarkness**_

A few days later I was sitting with my back to one of the dead trees whilst resting. Beside me was Kokoa looking completely worn out whilst taking a nap. We had just had one of our sparring sessions and Kokoa hadn't landed a single blow on me. I was just about to carry her to the dorms when suddenly I heard rustling leaves. I was still pretty new to all my powers, my enhanced hearing being one of those powers, but I had seen enough movies to know when rustling leaves meant bad stuff. Especially in a forest where there were no leaves.

" Who's there? Come out now or I will force you out of your hiding place."

What came out of the bushes gave me a feeling of horror. Gold, so much gold. It was what can only be described as a paladin. He had bulky golden armor with a white tabard over his chest piece with an emblem that looked like a hammer. His helmet had golden wings on both sides of it and it didn't cover his face. The paladin himself seemed to have seen many battles as he had a lot of scars and a few wrinkles. He was staring at me with the coldest of blue eyes. His glare never lessened as he brought forth his big golden hammer and pointed it at me.

"I knew you would come here. I am a righteous paladin of the order and I have come here to bring you before justice. We will end your reign of terror before it begins. You have two choices, come with me quietly, or die."

I stared at him as I was thinking of the best way to get out of this situation. Whilst I was able to shadow travel away from here it seemed to me that he had some kind of way to deal with it so I decided not to risk it. I looked over at Kokoa and saw that she was still very much out of it. So I made a choice right then and there.

"Do you pledge to leave this place alone if I come with you? Will you leave the school and all of its inhabitants unscathed?"

He looked at me with his icy glare before smirking and answering me with a very arrogant tone.

"The order told me to purge this place, it was already corrupt, but now that you have been here, who knows what kind of dark secrets it has gathered. We cannot afford to let anyone in this pocket dimension get out of here alive."

As he was done speaking my decision had been solidified. I knew that nothing good could come out of a paladin who was sent to a dimension with creatures that are usually depicted as beings of darkness. I could not let him live. I would have to kill him and then I would have to close every gateway to this dimension.

" My decision has been made. I may not know much about it, but I will not let you or your order rampage around anymore. I may be new to all of this, but even I can see that you have taken your sense of justice too far. I will end you here, and now."

As I finished the sentence I quickly dashed forwards. I decided that this was the time to see if my training had done any good. After reaching him I cupped my hand as if grabbing a sword's hilt and made a motion of pulling it out of its sheathe. What happened was that a sword made of the blackest of metal materialized in my hand. I didn't give the paladin enough time to observe my sword since I quickly slashed downwards. He blocked with his golden hammer and my fears were confirmed.

" This is no mere hammer you wretch, this hammer was made from the lightforge of Gorinsoth. Do you really believe you could possibly hope to defeat me? Only high paladins get to forge their weapons in Gorinsoth! You have no chance against me! Hahahahahahahahaha."

His eyes took on a maddened glint as he was halfway through his monologue. I looked at him with a deadpanned face not really knowing what Gorinsoth was. I guessed it was a world but more then that I had no clue. The fact that he shouted out that he is a high paladin must mean that high paladin is a, believe it or not, high rank. I however did not let this discourage me as I charged forwards again. I quickly swung my sword to the right with as much power as I could. The paladin was still cackling maniacally as he blocked my swing with his hammer and hit me hard enough to knock me back.

'That hammer is definitely no joke, and he is pretty skilled too. I might have to use my powers on him.'

I quickly rolled out of the way when his hammer came crashing down towards me. It left a mini crater in the ground. The boom that resounded from the strike woke Kokoa up and she was on the alert instantly. I ran towards her whilst the paladin was caught in another cackling spree.

"Kokoa you have to run! You stand no chance against him! Tell the others to warn the headmaster, we are running out of time. If I'm not back by sundown make sure to be ready for an invasion!"

Kokoa looked at me with complete shock. I was about to tell her to run again when I noticed something in the edge of my vision. I had just enough time to push her to out of the way of the paladin's hammer, but I was hit in the solar plexus and flew back right into a tree. I got up as quickly as I could and charged the paladin to hopefully end this fight. Kokoa had started running but the paladin was getting ready to follow her. I quickly threw my sword towards the paladin with as much precision as I could. He noticed it coming towards him and turned towards me without a care in the world. Right as he was about to deflect the thrown sword I materialized a button in my hand and pressed it. The sword started to suck in the light around it and seemed to be glowing with a black aura. The paladin only had a few seconds to realize what I had done before my sword exploded. The explosion was so strong that even I was blown backwards. I skipped on the ground several times until I hit something hard and blacked out.

When I woke up the first thing I saw was something coming towards me at high speeds. I managed to regain enough control of my body to roll out of the way just as a hammer slammed down where my head was before. The force of the blow once again blew me away, but not that far this time. The shockwave had woken me up so I quickly got on my feet and surveyed my surroundings. I had been blown all the way back to the bus stop. Apparently the thing I had hit was a mountain wall. The paladin was standing where I was laying before and he looked worse for wear. Half of his face had been burnt so badly you could barely recognize that he was human. One of his arms had been blown off and he was bleeding profusely through the wound. However all of this paled in comparison to his eye. His remaining eye was glaring at me with the most malice I had ever felt before. His eye had turned red, from being bloodshot or from something else I did not know, and his before confident smile had turned into a rage induced grin.

I quickly thought of my options as he once again started moving towards me. I noticed that he was much slower then he was before, but that should be expected. I decided to materialize a new sword to fight with and I blocked his first swing by redirecting it away from me. He lost his balance so I took this opportunity to slash him across his back. Because of his golden armor I just barely managed to scratch his back. His armor was solid but my sword was luckily sharp enough to cut through it. I readied myself for another swing but was forced to duck as the paladin used his momentum to swing around and try to hit me. I quickly slashed upwards cutting through his armor straight up from his navel to his solar plexus. It was however only a shallow cut so he once again swung his hammer towards me. I jumped backwards this time and took the time to examine him. He looked exhausted, but his glare seemed to have intensified. I got ready to finally end this battle, but I was unprepared for what happened next. I heard a shout from behind me. I looked back and saw an arrow coming towards me at high speeds. Before I had time to do anything Kokoa jumped in front of me and took the arrow straight to her heart. Right then something snapped within me. It was like somebody had broken a glass that contained foul acid.

" _AAAHHHHH_ _ **AHHHHHHHHH**_ "

I screamed out of sorrow and anger into the skies. I started to glow just like my sword had before, until I exploded with darkness. The explosion was so great that about half the forest was devastated and the paladin was thrown completely through the mountain. The archer was thrown into the water with such speed that they exploded upon reaching the surface of the water. I calmed down after keeping the shockwave up for quite a while. I fell to my knees where Kokoa still lay, the explosion I caused only affected those who I saw as enemies. She had started coughing up blood and was looking paler then ever. I put my hand onto her forehead and tried to push some of my darkness into her, but she rejected it. I wanted to save her, but if I couldn't get my darkness into her I wouldn't be able to heal her. I tried once again, but it still failed. Again and again and again until I felt something grab my hand gently. I looked to my hand and saw that Kokoa was holding it. I let go of her forehead and stared into her eyes. She didn't look scared. It was like she had accepted death. I told her not to give in, I shouted at her to not die, but she merely smiled at me. Without saying a single last word she slipped out of life's grasp. Emptiness, cold anger. These were the feelings I felt. I was planning on staying in this dimension for a while. I wanted to see Tsukune and his harem be happy. I wanted them to live happy lives, and yet because I was weak, I let her die. Revenge, that's all I could think about. I no longer had a reason to stay here. I would get my revenge.

I heard someone calling in the distance. I knew it was Tsukune and the gang. I left Kokoa's body and started walking towards the tunnel. Instead of walking into it I created an oval of darkness and stepped into it. I needed to get stronger, and that could not be done here.

End of second journal.


End file.
